<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck Me Back To Life by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765023">Fuck Me Back To Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Julie Molina, Dom Julie Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Dom Luke Patterson, Dom Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Dom/sub Play, Eventual Foursome, F/M, Gay Sex, HOW DO I TAG THIS FIC, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky Shit Right Here, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, NSFW, No Beta, No i dont care, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Sub Reggie Peters, Sub Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Switch Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Switch Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Tags to be added, Threesome, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex, anal and vaginal fingering, and then he fucks nick again, do i have this entire fic written?, established relationships - Freeform, luke fucks caleb out of nick, multi chapters, no., pls don't cancel me, that's about it, uhh, we'll be going on this journey together won't we?, will i ever?, yes im going to hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wasn’t stalking Nick. He wasn’t. That’s what he told himself at least as he followed the poor boy through Julie’s school. Something inside of Luke, twisting in his gut like a knife, told him something wasn’t quite right about Nick.</p><p>Or</p><p>The jatp NSFW fic where Luke fucks Caleb out of Nick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Nick/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054641">Fixation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnyMars/pseuds/LynnyMars">LynnyMars</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi.</p><p>basically in this fic.</p><p>luke realizes nick is possessed by caleb.</p><p>and is going to fuck caleb out of nick.</p><p>anyways.</p><p>enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke wasn’t stalking Nick. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s what he told himself at least as he followed the poor boy through Julie’s school. Something inside of Luke, twisting in his gut like a knife, told him something wasn’t quite right about Nick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he’s been acting around Julie lately, being all forward and confident in himself. Throwing around one liners like he’s reading them off of one of those pickup artist websites Julie warned Luke, Alex, and Reggie against looking up… there’s just something </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the boy and despite the jealousy curdling in his chest whenever he saw Nick and Julie together Luke was getting… </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Nick!” Luke called out as he chased after him in the hallway, catching him just as he ducks out of the bathroom. Nick whipped his head around inhumanly fast and Luke could’ve sworn his eyes flashed purple but then he blinked and Nick seemed to be himself again. Or rather, this new version of himself that Luke didn’t like all that much for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke, how’s it going?” Nick asks casually, checking his watch like he’s late for something. Luke narrows his eyes slightly as he leans against the lockers. There’s something just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Nick. The way his eyes seemed to glimmer purple in the fluorescent lightning. The way he’s got his arms crossed against his chest, a smug look on his face like he knows something Luke doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to talk dude?” Luke replies, asking his own question. He eyes Nick wearily, Luke’s skin was starting to crawl. Nick just smirked and took a step closer to him - too close to still be friendly. Luke can’t help but shiver and slide his eyes up and down Nick’s body, landing at his lips and wonder how nice they would feel against his own. If Nick was Luke’s like how Reggie was Luke’s - and now Luke could feel himself slowly get hard and all Nick’s done is </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. The uneasy feeling spiraling up Luke’s spine blended into something akin to pleasure as fog started to cloud his mind with each step Nick took in order to get closer to him. It was like someone had casted a spell, something only affecting Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what Luke?” Nick asks, blinking innocently as he reaches his hand out to pat his shoulder. When Nick touched him Luke felt his energy get… weaker… Luke leaned more into the lockers for support when his head went all dizzy. “You good?” Nick asks, taking another step forward so they were so close Luke could smell the god awful cologne Nick was wearing. Nick’s hand was wrapped around the back of Luke’s neck, the guitar calluses on his fingers were so similar yet different compared to how Reggie’s felt. Luke shivered at the touch, watching Nick’s eyes carefully to see if he can spot the purple flash again. “You thinking about Reginald?” Nick asks Luke, pressing him into the lockers as he takes another step forward. “When I’m right here for you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucas</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asks, pressing his knee between Luke’s legs making him gasp at the sudden friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke tries to get away but he’s trapped in Nick’s gaze. This doesn’t make any sense. Nick has a crush on Julie right? Why would he even care about Luke dating Reggie? “His - his name’s Reggie.” Luke corrects Nick and Nick’s eyes flash a dangerous shade of purple for a split second and Luke’s stomach curdles. Nick grins at Luke, his smile like a Cheshire Cat’s, untrustworthy and secretive as he leans in, resting his forehead against Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s name is Reggie?” Nick asks, sliding a hand up Luke’s shirt to pinch his nipple. Luke let out a whimper at the sudden sensation, he can feel himself coming undone by Nick - Not Nick? - Nick’s hands. The hands roaming under his shirt and Nick’s mouth held just out of reach. Luke blinks and he’s confused because </span>
  <em>
    <span>who was Reggie?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why were they talking about Reggie? Luke let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Nick finally kissed him, dominating the kiss as Luke reached down to start palming himself through his jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie’s… Reggie is…” Luke starts before his brain gets clouded as Nick keeps kissing him more intently, his fingers holding his hips in place hard enough that Luke knows he’s going to have bruises after they’re done. “Nick - Nick,” Luke cries out, chanting his name like it’s a prayer when Nick sucks too hard on the nape of his neck and leaves a hickey behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then suddenly the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick</span>
  </em>
  <span> is gone and Luke is left alone in the hallway as the bell signaling the start of the passing period echoes through the empty feeling in his chest. He turns his head in time to see Nick disappear around the corner and he has half a mind to chase after him but students fill the hallway blocking his path so he backs up into the bathroom instead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was happening to him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke wonders as he takes cover in a stall, locking the door to assess the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick was able to turn him on harder and faster than anyone ever has in his life. Luke fumbled for his pants button and reached behind him to put his free hand where Nick’s was, chasing the ghost touch of his fingers against his skin as his orgasm exploded, splashing into the toilet below him. “Fuck,” Luke mumbles as he tries to regain a sense of composure about himself. Luke leans forward, his dick hanging limp and frail between his legs as he runs his hands through his hair trying to figure out what was going on. He couldn’t ask Julie for help - not if Nick did something like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Luke just by standing near him. This was something Luke was going to have to figure out himself. He wanted to help Nick - to get Julie’s Nick back. The bashful blushy terrible at dancing guy who Luke sorta had a crush on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey dude keep it to yourself,” someone says as they flush from the stall next to him. Luke snaps his jaw shut and flushes in embarrassment even though the person couldn’t actually see him. Luke waited for the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut before he allowed himself to breath again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he says again, resting the back of his head against the bathroom wall. Luke managed to gather himself, tucking his cum stained dick back into his now-soaked boxers as he zipped and buttoned his pants, re-adjusting his belt. When he stands up his legs are still a little shaky and he has to blink hard to stay focused enough to not pass out but he manages to stumble back into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I was wondering where you went off to!” Reggie exclaims, bouncing up to him. Luke jumped a little in surprise, then covered his shock by giving him a wide smile and pulling his boyfriend in for a deep kiss. “Not that I’m complaining,” Reggie says breathlessly as Luke pulls away just to plant another possessive kiss on him. “But - but what’s going on with you?” He asks, moaning a little bit when Luke reaches up to tug roughly at the roots of his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” Luke mumbles, pulling Reggie close as he kisses along the nape of his neck. Luke can feel the heat of Reggie’s flush before he can see it as he smiles against  his skin. “I’m yours,” Luke promises, kissing Reggie on the lips again before finally pulling off to let him catch his breath. Reggie nods and without saying anything he returns Luke’s kisses just as - if not more - passionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s gotten into you?” Reggie asks after they break again when it was starting to get hard to breathe. He combs a hand through Luke’s hair and pulls him close. “Want to talk to Julie? I’m sure she’d rather hang out with her boyfriends than sit through geometry.” Shaking his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> in response Luke just keeps attacking Reggie’s neck until Reggie’s moans fall mute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just need you,” Luke says, ignoring the fact that they’re still standing in the now-empty but still public school hallway. Reggie whimpers when Luke’s hand snakes up his shirt and follows the same pattern Nick’s hand did on his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke, Luke we can’t - not at school,” Reggie breathes out, his breath airy and his eyes wide. Luke pulls off of Reggie and looks at him with a seductive grin, turning on Flirty Luke to the max as he leans into Reggie with his whole body. “Luke,” he whines when Luke presses a chaste kiss against Reggie’s soft lips. “Can’t - not without Julie,” Reggie says, squirming when Luke toys with the hem of his jeans teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made that rule Reg,” Luke whispers, nibbling at Reggie’s ear as he talks. “We all made the rules but I made </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> rule Reg.” He says, his fingers still occupied by teasing Reggie under his shirt, Luke’s thriving with how easily he’s able to pull Reggie apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke - Luke I’m serious,” Reggie says and finally Luke pulls his hand out of Reggie’s shirt and instead of grabbing his ass he rests his hand against Reggie’s back. “Not at school… please sir?” He asks, looking at Luke like he hung the sun. Luke nods and presses a soft, gentle kiss against Reggie’s lips before pulling away from him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Luke whispers, resting their foreheads together gently. He reaches up to gently cup Reggie’s cheek, brushing his thumb against his cheekbone. “I don’t know what’s coming over me.” He says, his voice cracking slightly. Reggie nods at him, watching him carefully before gently pressing his lips against Luke’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out,” Reggie promises, squeezing Luke’s hand tightly as their fingers interlock together. “We’ll figure it out, we always do.” He says, reassuring both himself and Luke, who nuzzles into his chest. He takes a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Reggie,” Luke whispers, tightening the hug. “I love you so much, I’d never… I don’t want to hurt you.” Nodding Reggie uses his hands to pull away from Luke, to make them face each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you either Luke,” Reggie promises, squeezing Luke’s shoulder. Luke lets Reggie pull him in for another hug. “We’ll figure out what’s going on. Everything’s going to be okay.” He says, whispering soft words of reassurance into Luke’s ears as they hold each other. Yeah… Luke isn’t going to the rest of his classes for the day. Neither of them are. He poofs them both back to the studio so they’re sitting on the couch and Luke just lets Reggie hug him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t know what’s happening to Nick, he just knows he wants to fuck Reggie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t at the school anymore,” Luke notes as he starts kissing Reggie’s neck. Each touch of his lips made Reggie whimper, a whine when Luke sucked a little too hard and left a hicky behind. He runs his thumb over the bruise and kisses Reggie deeply, swallowing his moan. “Can I fuck you?” He asks - he always asks first. Especially after… Luke shook his head and focused on pulling whine after whine out of Reggie’s throat, making him sing a song only he can hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Reggie breathes out, his voice light an airy as Luke lets his hands wander further down his chest, his fingers spreading out along the small of his back. Reggie matches Luke’s kiss with the passion but Luke’s the one with the power - he’s in control of it. His tongue slides between Reggie’s teeth and he smiles as Reggie’s legs fall wide open so Luke could readjust better, turning Reggie so his back is against the couch. “Luke, god I missed you,” Reggie says when Luke teases him, gently cupping his dick - Luke’s keeping Reggie’s pants on for now. He wants to see his cowboy </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been two days,” Luke says, using the hand that’s not down Reggie’s pants to drag the fabric of his shirt against his nipple. Reggie inhales sharply, reaching his hands to tug roughly on the roots of Luke’s hair instead of touching himself - he learned his lesson the last time that happened. Luke grinned at his reaction, then looked up at Reggie’s wide begging eyes and smiled innocently at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too - too long,” Reggie gasps when Luke presses a line of kisses down from the top of his head to his chest and ten starts fingering the hem of his shirt. “Please,” Regie begs, his voice as beautiful as ever. Luke smirks at Reggie and decides to play nice for now. Heeding to the bassist’s request Luke slowly works his shirt off, pulling it up over his head and tossing it aside. Luke sat back on Reggie’s dick to appreciate his chest, his hands roaming the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Luke declared, Reggie flushed an adorable shake of pink down his chest. “You going to be good for me today Reg?” He asks, trailing his fingertips along the fresh hickies on his neck, and then the trail of old ones peppering Reggie’s chest. Reggie whimpers when Luke presses his ass against his confined dick, grinding gently - teasingly - as he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, your good boy,” Reggie says back, his stomach falling flat as Luke can feel him melt into the couch cushions. Luke nods and leans down to suck on an almost-healed hicky. Reggie’s dick was already half hard - it was no secret and they both knew it - judging by how tight and rock solid his nipples were getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Luke hums, shifting Reggie so he’s straddling him. “Hump me,” Luke orders, slapping Reggie’s backside as he positions himself over Luke’s thigh. When Reggie doesn’t follow the command immediately Luke growls into his ear and pinches his nipple and that gets him going. Reggie starts moving his hips, doing all the work as Luke sits back to watch him. Reggie’s eyes are filled with lust and love as he works himself over Luke’s thigh, and Luke is reaching down to start unbuttoning his pants. When he catches Reggie glancing down at his dick Luke grins back at him. “You wanna cum from my dick tonight? Or I can work you and we can put the cockring on you and go sit in on Julie’s movie night,” Luke purred, catching Reggie as his chest fell forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” Reggie mumbles into the nape of Luke’s neck so Luke whacks his thigh against his ass before massaging the area immediately afterwards. Reggie lets out a yelp at the impact, which blends into one of the most wonderful sounding moans Luke’s ever had the pleasure of pulling out of him during their fun little </span>
  <em>
    <span>escapades</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You!” Reggie says with a yelp when Luke slaps his ass again, this time sliding his fingers between the fabric of Regie’s jeans and his ass. Luke pushed Reggie’s hips back a little bit as he gently brushed his finger against Reggie’s asshole, giving him just a taste of the feeling he loves so much. “You Luke, please,” he begs as Luke gently pushes his finger into Reggie’s ass, barely passing the first knuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So greedy baby.” Luke says as he feels Reggie try to suck the rest of his finger into his ass. “Why don’t you help me take off my pants yeah? I never can figure out how this belt works.” He asks, sucking on Reggie’s earlobe. Almost as soon as the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>pants</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave his lips Luke can feel Reggie’s fingers fumble around for his button and zipper, when his fingers grazed against Luke’s dick he hissed a little bit, bouncing his leg to keep Reggie distracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Reggie says, pulling away suddenly. His expression is serious but Luke doesn’t want to be serious right now. Luke just wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so he dives in to press his lips against Reggie’s neck, which makes him gasp but Luke can tell he isn’t as into it as before so he stops. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” He asks, brushing his hand through Luke’s hair, looking at him like he’s the only thing that matters. Luke shrugs back, which he knows isn’t helpful but honestly he’s fine. Reggie looks at him pointedly then hops off his thigh and crawls up next to him on the couch, resting his head on Luke’s shoulder. They sit in silence, and Luke’s grateful for it. Reggie’s one of the only people in the world who understands why Luke doesn’t want to talk about certain things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I have a crush on Nick,” Luke says carefully, looking at his hands so he doesn’t have to see Reggie’s reaction. Reggie just hums as he repositions them so Luke’s sitting in front of him and Reggie is sitting criss cross behind him. “Wh - you aren’t mad at me?” Luke asks as Reggie starts to massage his shoulders, leaning down to kiss his neck gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be?” Reggie asks, this time leaving a hickey behind on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> skin. Luke gulps, swallowing thickly as Reggie swings his leg back over his thigh. “Just another person to welcome in on our fun, right?” Reggie asks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was so beautiful. Sitting on Luke’s lap half-naked, his hand palming Luke through his - wait what? Luke lets out a moan as Reggie’s hand rubs against his cock through his boxers, Luke’s pants long forgotten lying on the floor behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God Reg,” Luke gasps out as he grips Reggie’s hips so hard he knows they’ll be bruises there later and makes him start humping again. “You’re going to be the absolute death of me.” Reggie bites into his neck again and Luke can’t help but slide down the couch a little bit, bucking his hips. Reggie tsked at Luke and tugged at the back of his hair pulling roughly at the roots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I be the death of you?” Reggie asks with a smirk as he slides his hand under Luke’s boxers and gently starts pulling at his dick. “If we’ve already died once?” Luke moans as Reggie gives him a hand job, expertly twisting his dick around as he sucks on his nipples, Luke’s hips bucking up to meet Reggie’s hand with each new pass. Then, right when he feels like he’s about to orgasm Luke grabs the base of his dick to stop himself, and pulls Reggie in for a long deep kiss. They both pull away with red lips and wide grins on their faces, but Luke pulls a fast one and tackles Reggie to the ground, holding him down on all fours so their faces are hovering just inches apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s cute that you think you can top,” Luke teases, kissing Reggie again to swallow the protest he was muttering under his breath. “Not that I don’t think you can’t,” he says, sitting back on his haunches as he rests his ass on Reggie’s stomach. Reggie’s eyes go straight to his dick, still long and thick - honestly now kind of straining - but Luke wanted to have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> today. “But we tried that and when you scratched me you spent the next ten minutes apologizing remember?” Luke says, dragging his fingernails along Reggie’s chest, taking in how beautiful he looked. Reggie grins up at him then sits up so he can kiss Luke chastly and settle back onto the ground underneath him where he belonged. Lying with his back on the floor, trapped beneath Luke’s weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke,” Reggie begged, his fingers traveling up Luke’s chest, testing the waters to see how far he can push it before Luke brings out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>toys.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And oh how Reggie loved his toys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said me or the cockring baby, remember?” Luke asks as he flattens their chests together to pepper a new line of bruises along Reggie’s chest. “Change your mind?” He asks with a slight pout. Reggie shakes his head furiously and behind him Luke can sense Reggie’s legs were spread wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Reggie growls deeply, a voice Luke’s heard him use a few times before but never during sex. It kinda turned him on more than he wanted to admit. When he spoke Reggie’s hands went straight for Luke’s dick as he started working him again, pushing him to the brink. “In case you forgot between me grinding on you and you simping over Nick.” Luke grinned at Reggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you weren’t jealous,” Luke breathed out, his pants getting quicker with every pump of Reggie’s hand. Reggie’s fist tightened and Luke let out a yelp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said anything about jealousy,” Reggie says, flattening the palm of his hand over the tip of Luke’s dick. “You want me to be jealous?” He asks, looking up at Luke all innocently like he hadn’t just given him the best damn blowjob of his life. Luke shakes his head and dives down to try and find a spot he hasn’t put a hickey yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only you Reg. Nick might be fun but it’s always been you,” Luke whispers softly, combing a hand through Reggie’s hair. “You and Julie. Forever,” He says, kissing Reggie’s cheek as he shimmies down Reggie’s legs and finally starts paying attention to his dick. “You’re right, two days is too long. Look at you, all tight and everything.” Luke says when Reggie shivers as he runs his thumb down the cleft of his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up you ass</span>
  <em>
    <span>hole</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Reggie squeaks when Luke pushes his thumb all the way to the knuckle. “Fuck Luke - more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Reggie whines as Luke pulls his thumb out and licks it clean before lowering his face and licking Reggie’s asshole sending shivers down both their spines. He lets out a chuckle at Reggie’s eagerness and after licking at him for a good ten minutes Luke finally pushes in his index and middle finger at the same time, his legs pushing Reggie’s thighs apart as far as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See baby?” Luke asks, crooking his finger and hitting Reggie’s prostate, making him breathe heavily. “You wouldn’t be able to do this to me.” He pulls his fingers out and Reggie whimpers but then Luke kisses the tip of his cock and the whimpers turn to moans as Luke starts taking his cock down to the balls. The tip of it hit the back of his throat and Luke moaned around it, the vibrations making Reggie grow harder faster than he’s ever gotten hard before. “You wouldn’t be able to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me. But that’s what I love about you,” Luke promises when he pulls off Reggie’s cock with a slik </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Always so soft Reg, makes it fun to figure out what makes you tick.” Luke whispers, looking at Reggie’s dick as he talks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talking to me or you talking to my dick?” Reggie asks with a chuckle. When Luke looks up to smile at him he sees Reggie’s been playing with his nipples, the only thing he’s allowed to touch on nights like these. Luke kisses Reggie’s dick just cause he felt like doing it and saying,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dick. It’s a very nice dick,” Luke says as he bends down again to start licking at it. Reggie gasps, his knees falling to the ground, spreading his legs wide open. “My favorite dick,” Luke says adoringly as he kisses the tip again, making it jump a little as it hardens even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you asshole,” Reggie whines when Luke bats his hands away from his cock. Luke tsks and shakes his head, his hair tickling Reggie’s balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the rules Reginald.” Luke says, pulling out full names. “You’re the one who said </span>
  <em>
    <span>me remember</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asks mockingly, tightening his grip on Reggie’s dick to push him even closer to an orgasm before taking the pressure away. Reggie let out a noise of frustration as he tries to shift his hips even just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> to gain momentum again. “Nope,” Luke says with a smirk, sliding down Reggie’s legs so he wouldn’t be able to accidentally touch him. “You said me,” he says in a sing songy voice. He flicks Reggie’s dick and Reggie’s chest flattens, it looks like he’s trying to melt into the floor in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Luke?” Reggie asks, looking up at Luke with those big doe eyes. “Please?” He eyes Luke’s cock, long, thick and proud, standing up on it’s own, resting against his stomach. “I need it.” Luke grins at Reggie and sticks three fingers into Reggie’s ass. Usually they use four to stretch him open but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a while and Luke really wants him to feel it this time. He rolled the condom on his dick quickly then positioned himself over Reggie’s ass and slowly started to push in, Reggie gasping with each new inch. Fuck Luke forgot how much he loved how tight Reggie was - one of their ghost powers was apparently always being horny and </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> being tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luke slid in so deep he bottomed out and their balls slapped together when Luke fell against Reggie’s chest with a heaving gasp. He checked over Reggie for any sign of discomfort before he continued, any </span>
  <em>
    <span>hint</span>
  </em>
  <span> of being uncomfortable, but Reggie was just staring at Luke like he was a god… It was perfect. “This what you needed?” Luke asks, slowly pulling out his dick only to slam it back into Reggie, dribbling a little bit more lube onto it to make things slide easier. Reggie nods at him, his mouth closed, finally speechless as Luke pounds into him on the floor of their studio. “This what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asks, more so growls but that’s beside the point. Reggie nods again, blinking furiously as he makes little noises like a symphony only Luke can hear with each new inch Luke gives him. “Baby let me hear your voice,” he says, leaning to kiss Reggie’s chest as he fucks into him. “You know how much I love to hear you sing.” Luke purrs, his tongue licking down the length of Reggie’s stomach before he starts pounding into Reggie’s ass again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Reggie gasps the second Luke tells him to talk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Lukelukelukelukeluke,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Reggie says, chanting his name intandem with the beat he set. Luke grins down at Reggie, smirking slightly he leans back down to bite at a hickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is my name,” Luke says, swirling his tongue around on a hickey. “Know any others? Cause I can think of a girl who’s missing out on </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> a show right now.” Reggie lets out a strangled cry when Luke pulls all the way out, and gently wraps his hand around his throat. Not enough to hurt him, but enough for him to feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Julie,” Reggie whispers, his eyes wide in realization. “Fuck - Julie,” says with a loud moan when Luke slams back into him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>JUlie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The studio door opens and Luke looks up with a grin when he sees Julie walk in, distracted by her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lock the door behind you won’t you?” Luke asks calmly as he keeps pounding into a now red-flushed Reggie, falling apart at the seams. Julie looks up from her phone, sees them and nods. Luke hears the door close and the lock click and he pulls out, leaving Reggie alone on the floor to bounce over to kiss Julie, gently cupping her face as she eyes Reggie writhing from all the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boys having fun without me?” She asks, walking over to nudge Reggie’s dick with her foot. Luke shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He says, lying through his teeth. Julie tsks, then she kneels down to give Reggie a kiss, resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Reggie says, looking up at her with wide pleading eyes. “Didn’t want to without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Luke says teasingly before pulling Julie away from Reggie and in for his own kiss. “He’s mine for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What were your choices?” Julie asks, turning her face to look down at Reggie, who’s looking up at both of them with a mixture of embarrassment, pride, and lust written across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Him or the cockring,” Reggie answers back, his hand moved to wrap around Julie’s shin and she giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You or the cockring huh?” She asks Luke, poking his chest. “Where’s the fun in that?” She scolds, crossing to the studio to climb the loft stairs to retrieve their box of well… sex toys. Luke watches her carefully - the stairs were old, they broke easily. He didn’t want her to get hurt. “My boys,” Julie says with a tsk. “No imagination.” She opens the box to reveal a various array of sex toys ranging from vibrators to strap ons to things Luke’s never even heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>name </span>
  </em>
  <span>of before. An old sex shop from the nintes had closed down and they left merchandise on the shelves - one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> discoveries he and Reggie found on one of their afternoon walks. When her hand leaves the box she’s holding a vibrator wand and she turns it on, gently touching it to Luke’s nipples, making him go weak in the knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Julie,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luke moans when he buckles his knees, falling to the ground at her feet. His hand trails up her thigh and ventures under her skirt where he discovers with much delight she decided to go in the nude today. He rubs his thumb against her clit and she whimpers, spreading her legs to give him a better reach. Luke looks up at her to check to see if it’s okay, and when she nods she hands him the wand. “Luke you’re so good at this. How - how are you so good at this?” She asks when Luke tugs her skirt down and easily positions her next to Reggie, who’s been lying obediently still this whole time. Luke grins at Reggie and rewards him with a little bit of tease from the vibrator, circling the base of his cock a few times before pulling it away and licking it clean for Julie to use. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a lot of experience,” he assures Julie, remembering all the girls he laid back in the nineties before they died. Julie was special though, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Reggie always made fun of him for saying it but it was the truth. “You look so pretty Jules,” Luke promises her, sliding his finger along her slit. He teases her body with the vibrator, running it across her chest, along the skin of her tits. Julie sings prettier than Luke has ever heard her sing before when he does it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke I -” Reggie starts before shutting his mouth with a click at Luke’s look. Luke leans across Julie - he knows his dick is hanging right in front of her mouth, she’s licking at it - and kisses Reggie’s nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, but you think you can hold on a little while longer?” Luke asks, spreading his hand across Reggie’s chest trying not to get distracted by Julie who was now sucking his dick. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jules I’m trying to have a conversation,” Luke says, looking at her upside down as he ducks his head between his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So have it,” Julie says back, looking him dead in the eyes as she takes his cock in her mouth again. Luke’s arms shake but he manages to keep his position and looks back to Reggie, who’s got a smug look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Luke, have a conversation when the princess is sucking your cock,” Reggie says sarcastically. He’s still laying still though, he hasn’t moved a muscle since Luke left him to greet Julie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>JulieJulieJulieJulieJulieJulieJulie.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What were we having a conversation about Luke?” He asks, reaching up to pat his cheek. Luke tried to growl but it sounded more like a whimper, Julie started using her hands too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We - ah - we were talking ab - about - letting Julie - </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck Jules -</span>
  </em>
  <span> orgasm first,” Luke gasps out as Julie continues to work him to the point where precum began dripping down his dick. Reggie grins up at Luke’s desperateness and pushes onto his elbows so he can give Luke a kiss. “Julie first,” Luke says with a gasp as his eyes widen when her fingers travel into the crevice of his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the way tonight’s going is it Jules?” Reggie asks, sounding hopeful as he turns to her. Julie shakes her head, her hair tickling Luke’s stomach, making him chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah I don’t think so Reg. Looks like you boys are already halfway there,” she pokes a finger at Luke’s dick and he lets out a cry as he falls to the carpet, half lying on Reggie - the vibrator in Luke’s hand was dangerously close to Reggie’s cock. “Reg that looks painful,” Julie says sympathetically as she ignores Luke and moves to sit between Reggie’s legs, sliding the vibrator out of Luke’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Julie,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” is the only thing Reggie’s able to say when the vibrator touches his dick again, slowly teasing him and gliding along his length smoothly thanks to the lube Luke applied to it earlier. “Please - Luke - Luke’s mean - I wanna -” Reggie’s gasps are cut off with a loud moan when Julie drags her fingernails along the base of Reggie’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want Reggie?” Julie asks, a vicious smile on her face as he writhes beneath her, his limbs falling limp as he starts trying to hold back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please let me cum Julie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He begs, his knees bending as he waits for her approval. Julie presses a soft, sweet kiss against Reggie’s lips and he numbly thinks she tastes like cherry chapstick before her fingertip drags all the way up to his tip and she nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can cum Reggie, it’s okay. You can cum,” she promises, turning off the vibrator and setting it aside. Reggie let's go with a cry, his body positively shaking as his cum soaks his stomach, getting all over Julie’s hand. She’s with him every step of the way, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as pleasure wrecks his body leaving behind the shell of a shivering boy curled up in her arms. “That was beautiful Reg,” she promises, pressing a firm kiss to the top of his head. “You’re beautiful Reggie,” she whispers. Luke appears at Reggie’s side with a damp cloth and container of wipes as he starts to slowly clean him off, gently wiping away the evidence of his orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Reggie breathes out, kissing Julie and then Luke. He flops back onto the ground, “but I’m not performing this week at the gig.” He says with a laugh when they exchange shocked faces. “I’m not performing for the next twenty five years.” Reggie says, gently reaching up to cup Julie’s face. “I’m too sore to sing.” Julie laughs and kisses him on the lips, resting their foreheads together gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You worked him too hard,” Julie says as she turns to Luke accusingly. “You know you’re not supposed to do that.” He pokes him with the vibrator and turns her attention to him after giving Reggie a blanket and a promise of snuggles later. “Get on your back,” she orders and Luke just smiles dorkily up at her, his hands resting on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“It’s cute you think - </span><em><span>oof</span></em> <em><span>Julie not so hard next time!</span></em><span>” Luke shouts when Julie throws her weight onto him and tackles him to the ground.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fun is it?” Reggie asks sleepily as he watches Julie ravish Luke. “God that’s hot,” Luke says with a slight whimper when Julie easily slides Luke into her, forcing herself to stop halfway to readjust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God do you ever shut up?” Luke asks, earning himself a face slap from Jules to put him back in his place. Luke snapped his jaw shut and stared back up at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Julie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he cries when she lowers herself onto him and starts riding him. Luke watches as Julie bounces on his dick, looking so beautiful. He reaches his arm out and grabs Reggie’s hand - Reggie snuggles close to him as they both watch their private show. Julie smiles down at Luke as he reaches up with his free hand to grab her breast, to hold onto it tightly and never let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologize,” Julie says, sliding off Luke’s dick and crawling over to Reggie to curl up into him. Luke whines and turns onto his side to look at her. “To our baby boy, for being so mean to him tonight.” She says, turning to softly kiss Reggie, who snuggles into her more, wrapping her up with his blanket. Luke glares at Julie, he should’ve known her sudden eagerness was going to come back and bite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’m sorry for being so mean Reggie.” Luke says but he knows his voice is strained and desperate. “Now can I cum Julie?” He asks, reaching his hand down to his dick. Julie shakes her head softly and kisses her forehead, pulling her hand out to reveal Reggie’s cockring. Luke widens his eyes in surprise and shivers slightly at the sight of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t mean it. And you were mean.” Julie says, and Luke knows he broke the rules but he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate </span>
  </em>
  <span>- “and I wasn’t an option when you asked Reggie how he wanted to cum tonight.” She adjusts the cockring over his dick then pulls him in to join their snuggles. “I love you Luke,” she whispers, kissing the top of his head. “But you need to be punished. This is the only way you learn things,” she murmurs, kissing him softly. He nods at her and throws his arm over both of his loves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he whispers, feeling Julie press her face into his chest. He looks at Reggie over her head, “you know I’m sorry, right?” Luke asks quietly. Sometimes even he gets out of bounds - it’s why Julie makes them </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> she always calls him out if he tries to push it too far. Luckily Reggie smiles at him and nods, reaching an arm around Julie to gently cup Luke’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do Luke,” he says quietly before letting out a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Julie says, poking Luke’s chest, “but you’re still keeping it on until I tell you you can take it off.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke gets face fucked by Reggie, then decides it's time he and Nick have a Talk. No, not that kind of a talk. Luke fucks him. This is the chapter where Luke fucks Nick.</p><p>oh. remember the angst tag? yeah that's coming into play in this chapter too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no updating schedule yet - chapter 3 will be out sometime next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke wakes up and he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart is full, two bodies pressed flush naked against him. Reggie and Julie, sandwiching him into a snugglefest. He feels good too, really good. Like he's about to - oh… right… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Julie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thinks when he reaches down to palm himself and is met with the reminder of the cocking as he chases his release. "I love you," Luke mumbles into the back of Julie's head, grinding gently against her. He moans as he feels himself grow harder, tucked away in his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's still sleeping," Reggie's voice says from behind him, an arm shaking across Luke's waist. "You doing better?" He asks, kissing Luke on the lips when he turns around to face them. Luke reaches out to carefully cup Reggie's face and the bassist leans into his palmost. Reggie's hand reaches down to wrap around Luke's wrist, forcing him to stop dry rubbing himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really am sorry," Luke whispers softly, his thumb brushing gently along Reggie's cheekbone. Reggie wraps his hand around Luke's wrist to keep his hand in place. What did Luke ever do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend and girlfriend? "You mean everything to me." He murmurs, gasping when Reggie's knee grazes his groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Reggie says, watching Luke carefully. "I also know what date's coming up this week. If… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>… you know you can talk to me, right?" He asks, softly rubbing his thumb along Luke's wrist. Luke sighs heavily and flops onto his back, pulling away from Reggie to press his palms into his face. "Our first year without him. It's gotta be rough on you..." Reggie continues. "Everything's different with Julie." He shifts, scooting so he's half laying on Luke's still naked chest. "Good different... but it's not like when we were with him." And thank god Reggie is somehow the most perceptive out of all of them because spending time </span>
  <em>
    <span>together </span>
  </em>
  <span>without Alex fucking sucks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's not fair cause he's happy. Really happy," Luke says with a watery chuckle, kissing the top as Reggie's head as he pulls him close. "He's important to me Reg." He buries his nose into Reggie's hair. "We - we agreed when we started it - whatever this is between us - that it wasn't going to be forever…" he trails off, gently using his fingertips to draw shapes along Reggie's spine. "He's here but he isn't mine anymore…" Luke whispers, kissing Reggie's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you talking about?" Julie asks, suddenly awake as well, resting her chin on Luke's shoulder. Reggie falls silent, occupying his mouth with licking Luke's nipple so he doesn't have to talk. Julie turns her attention to Luke, who just sighs deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a missing third," he answers, stretching so she can also fit under his arms too. Julie hums softly, a new song - a duet, and the melody fills Luke's mind like a sunset on a stormy day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope I get to meet him one day." She says, kissing Luke and Reggie both on the forehead softly as she snuggles close. "He seems special." Reggie nods, his eyes widen when Julie reaches through Luke's legs to slowly start palming </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reggie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Luke knew it wasn't too intense, not after last night, but Reggie was always just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager </span>
  </em>
  <span>sometimes they couldn't help themselves. It was like he was trying to be easy on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already have," Luke says cryptically, gasping slightly when Reggie swirls his tongue along the skin of his nipple. Julie just hums in response and her eyes flutter shut again as Luke stretches with a yawn. His arm arcs behind him and his hand dips down to her cunt. Julie moans into the back of Luke's shoulder as he rolls her clit between his fingers. “Fuck Julie, you’re so loose baby girl.” Luke murmurs, kissing Julie’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luke," Julie warns when he teases a finger along her folds. "Not before breakfast." She pulls away from him despite Luke’s whine of protest. When she gets up he lays flat against the floor and winces when his cock strains against the ring she slipped onto him last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Julie please…" Luke begs with a whine, but he knows it's no use. Julie just shakes her head and bends low to kiss him deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Break a rule, you wear the ring Luke," Julie tsks as she pulls away from their kiss. Luke whimpers when she pokes his erect cock and watches it bounce back and forth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God that's hot." Reggie says in awe and he too pokes Luke's dick which makes him tense everywhere and moan. Reggie eyes Julie seductively then asks, “hey Jules?” His eyes blown wide with faux innocence reflecting in them. Julie grins back at Reggie then climbs into his lap, straddling him while Luke was forced to sit back and watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah baby?” Julie asks, planting a deep kiss on Reggie’s lips - hard enough to make Luke’s own mouth shatter. When they part Reggie is panting hard and Julie just chuckles and rests their foreheads against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does sex work Jules?” Reggie asks with a grin, glancing sideway at Luke and oh the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span> had this planned from the start. Luke pouts at Reggie but Reggie chooses to ignore him in favor of Julie’s hand wrapped around his dick. Luke stays to watch for a few minutes, the two people he loves most in the world loving each other - but then it got too much for his poor rigged up dick to deal with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well baby boy,” Julie hums, slowly dragging her hand up and down Reggie’s quickly hardening dick. Luke watches her scoot closer to Reggie, slotting against him close enough that Luke </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> her clit was rubbing against Reggie’s dick. Luke moaned in tandem with Reggie as he reached down to drag his fingers up and down his own cock. “No cuming Luke,” Julie warns, reaching over to grip the base of his dick roughly. Luke’s hips bucked forward and his stomach landed on the carpet with a thud. “You want to be good for me right?” Julie asks innocently as she loosens the confines of the cockring just a little bit. Luke swallows thickly as he nods in response, watching with a watering mouth as Julie gives Reggie a fucking amazing looking blow job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie’s moans morph into whimpers as his dick grows so hard it looks painful and Luke winces in sympathy. But then Julie looks up at Luke with those big doe eyes and he’s sucked in again. “Julie - Ju - isn’t my dick supposed to go in something?” Reggie asks between panting breaths. Julie hums and gathers Reggie up in her arms, still gently running her hand over the head of his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is baby,” Julie whispers, kissing Reggie on the top of his head. “Wanna put it inside me?” She asks, gently rolling Reggie’s nipples between her fingers - Luke follows Julie’s pattern with his own hands. He lets out a loud moan as his hips buck into the floor at the thought of seeing Reggie fuck Julie. But then Reggie’s eyes flash something evil and he looks at Luke with a mischievous grin stretched across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna put it in Luke.” Reggie says and Luke’s dick almost explodes then and there, the cockring latched onto it the only thing keeping him from orgasming until he passes out. “Bet he’s tight,” Reggie says, letting Julie guide him over to where Luke was kneeling on the ground with his dick in his hands. Reggie kneels down and tips Luke’s chin up so they look each other in the eyes. “That something you want sweetheart?” The bassist asks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he wasn’t already kneeling Luke would’ve collapsed to the ground right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke baby, we need to hear your voice.” Julie says, nibbling at Luke’s right earlobe, her hand carding through his hair. He’s positively shaking at the sensations, everything is so much more attuned - his dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Luke nods and falls into Reggie’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he croaks out. “Yes please,” Luke begs, his voice strained and rough. Juile kisses Luke’s cheek then wraps her hand around Reggie’s dick and pulls him closer to Luke’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then suck. Hard. Want him to be nice and ready for you.” She says with a melodic voice and who was Luke to deny an angel of her wish? Reggie reached down into Luke’s hair and tugged him forward hard enough that Luke gagged on his dick before adjusting to it. “There you go, that’s my boy,” Julie praises, kissing Luke’s hair as he sucks on Reggie’s dick, ravishing him. Reggie’s moans and the tight grip in his hair is telling Luke he’s doing something right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck - Jules why didn’t we do this sooner? He looks so much hotter on his knees than he does fucking into us,” Reggie says between grunts. His hips start bucking into Luke’s face to the point where he bottoms out and Luke’s nose nestles between Reggie’s balls, his eyes blown wide as he looks up at his boyfriend. Reggie wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he wasn’t small either, Luke was bigger than Reggie was - but he feels so good in his mouth Luke doesn’t care about the size difference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sush baby,” Julie coos when Luke tries to pull off of Reggie to catch his breath. She kisses the top of his hand and reaches out to grab Luke’s hand. “You okay Luke?” Julie asks softly as she runs her thumb over his knuckles. Luke swallows thickly and kisses the tip of Reggie’s cock as he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise I’m okay,” Luke says with a shuddering breath. “Don’t have breath control like you do Jules,” he whispers, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. Julie whispers sweet nothings into Luke’s ears as he  regains control over his breathing. Reggie’s petting his hair, it feels soft, nice. He tips his head up to look at Reggie, “I promise I’m fine Reg,” Luke says, wrapping his hands around Reggie’s thigh. Reggie nods then smirks and slaps the side of Luke’s face with his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re okay cause we’re both fucking sluts Luke,” Reggie says with a grin. Luke laughs and licks at Reggie’s dick gently, slow, long strokes meant to be comforting. To reassure Reggie he really is okay. Reggie’s moan and hip roll in response is just the confirmation Luke needed to swallow Reggie again, taking him all the way so his tip hits the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that Reg, if I know any better I’d say our boy is greedy today,” Julie hums and Luke can tell by the tone of her voice that she’s smiling at him. “You wanna make Reg feel good huh?” She asks, earning a nod from Luke as he takes Reggie deeper into his mouth. After doing this so many times he doesn’t need to worry about his gag reflex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell - tell you what,” Reggie says with a gasp when Luke reaches up to palm his balls as well. “We’ll cut you free if you swallow everything I give you.” Luke moans again, and opens his mouth enough for him to take Reggie’s entire dick and one of his balls into his mouth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Jules he’s such a whore.” Julie cards her fingers through Luke’s hair softly, kissing hicky after hicky down his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Reg, but he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> whore,” Julie says adoringly. “Look at him, all fucked out and you’ve barely even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched </span>
  </em>
  <span>him today.” She says with a hum, poking Luke’s cheek so she can feel the bulge of Reggie’s dick through the side of his throat. Then Reggie’s breathing gets heavier, his dick gets fuller and Luke knows exactly what’s about to happen before it does. Reggie’s orgasm shoots off down the back of Luke’s throat and as promised Luke swallows each and every bit of it, Reggie is his favorite drug afterall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that was hot,” Reggie says, falling one knee, using Luke’s shoulder to brace himself. “Fucking hot Luke. I love you so much,” he whispers, kissing the hickies Julie left behind in her wake. Luke’s chest is heaving but he’s smiling wide as he presses his face into the nape of Reggie’s neck, lapping lightly at the skin as he peppers a few kisses on it. “You took it so well Luke,” Reggie praises, running his hand through Luke’s knotted hair. “Don’t you think so Julie?” He asks, looking to where Luke assumed Julie was sitting. Luke felt Julie’s fingertips on his back as she drew shapeless figures, humming softly as she does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Jules?” Luke asks quietly. Reggie turns him around and rests them so his chest is pressed against Luke’s back. Luke looks at Julie with wide begging eyes as he blinks, trying to stay focused. “Please Jules?” He asks, his voice morphing into a whine. Julie smiles at Luke and gently cups his face as she kisses him carefully, resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet baby,” Julie says. “You haven’t learned your lesson yet.” She says, Luke shivers when she trails her fingertips up and down his chest. “Keep it on for the whole day. Then tonight we’ll see what you learned okay baby?” She asks him, her eyes letting him know if it’s too much he just has to safeword out if he needs to. Luke swallows thickly, his dick is hard, but it isn’t pulsing yet - or really that painful. It’s just uncomfortable. A mild annoyance. Nodding he kisses Julie on the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Jules,” Luke says, approving their plan. Reggie settles Luke down on the ground next to him and taps the floor for Julie to lay next to them. She does without so much of a raised eyebrow, curling up into Reggie’s arms like she’s always belonged there. “I need to go somewhere,” he whispers after a few minutes. He kisses them both on the head and quietly stumbles to his feet. He throws a blanket over Reggie and Julie, who by now were fast asleep in each other’s arms again. At least they’d have some sense of decency when they woke up, and the studio got cold at weird hours of the day so they shouldn’t be getting sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has people to see today, plans to make. Luke kisses the crown of Reggie's forehead then he rolls out from underneath them. Julie's eyebrows furrow at the sudden lack of warmth so Luke picks her up and lays her on Reggie, who instantly curls around her once more. The sight was soft, domestic even. He would have thought he just walked in on them after a movie night if it wasn't for the fact that they were both so very naked and Luke still had a cocking on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his world centered again Luke found himself in front of a house he didn't recognize. It was the same size as Carrie's - </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but it looked more… homey… Luke hesitated then walked up to the front gate and buzzed in. No one spoke to him but the gates swung open on their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The driveway was winding, curving up the mountain as Luke walked up it with lead in his feet and ash in his mouth. When he gets to the front door he reaches out to ring the bell with his knuckle. When the loud chime echoes through the house Luke shoves his hands in his pockets and bounces on his heels. "Luke?" Nick asks, his eyes furrowing in confusion when he opens the door. Luke frowns as well because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick wasn't the Nick from Friday during school. This Nick wasn't mysterious or had a purple sheen reflecting in his eyes. This Nick was… boyish, still charming but in a different way. His hair flopped to the side messily and his shirt was on backwards and inside out… and he was only wearing boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… the day last week? In the hallway?" Luke asks, his bedroom confidence leaving him in favor of awkwardness. Luke shuffles his feet, scratching the back of his neck, the ghost of Nick's fingertips dancing along the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Nick says softly glancing down at the ground. "Yeah… can we -" Luke interrupts Nick and presses his lips flush against Nick's. He's like Reggie in a way, Luks realizes as his tongue gently pushes into his mouth and he swallows one of Nick's moans. "I didn't know that… you'd, that you'd want -" Nick gasps between breaths as Luke walks them into the house and kicks the front door shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't know what?" Luke asks Nick, lifting him up to sit on the kitchen table. "Parents?" He asks, peppering kisses along Nick's neck. Nick's gasping for air when he answers, but he does answer eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gone - for the weekend," Nick says, quietly, his legs dangling open as Luke gently coaxes him to spread them more.  Luke smiles big enough for his teeth to graze the skin of Nick's collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Luke says smoothly, gently reaching up to place his hand against the back of Nick's neck. "But only if you -" something inside Nick's eyes snaps and a familiar flash of purple reflects in the kitchen light. Suddenly their positions are swapped and Nick has Luke pinned into the couch - which doesn't make any sense because Luke didn't poof them into the family room and unless he just… forgot walking there… there wasn't really any explanation for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you," Nick's voice growls deeply. Luke shudders but now he can see the different between Nick and Not Nick. He can tell when he changes into something… possessed…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caleb," Luke gasped as Nick's hands reached out to roam his body. Despite wanting to be touches by Nick Luke doesn't want it to happen, not like this, so he ducks and rolls away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You figured that out pretty quickly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucas,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nick's voice says but all Luke can hear is Caleb's slithering voice behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out of him." Luke demands, rolling his shoulders back and trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand tall</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Now." Caleb throws Nick's head back as his cackling laughter fills the air. Shaking his head he takes a step closer to Luke, Luke takes a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caleb says and the nickname sends shivers up Luke's spine. He tries not to pay attention to him, but Luke's dick isn't paying attention as it strains against the cockring Julie locked him into last night. "Didn't we have fun in the Orpheum dressing room?" He asks, and Nick is definetly Not Nick now. The way he walks, the way he moves… oh god the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> Caleb must be putting the poor boy through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Luke asks, hating how afraid he sounds as Caleb walks up to him and spreads his hand flat against Luke's chest. Luke's breathing is shaky, short, he has some tears streaming down his face already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby don't worry," Caleb coos as he uses Nick's lips to kiss Luke. "This meat suit wants you just as much as I do."  Luke's eyes widen when Caleb grabs his hand and forces him to start palming Nick and yeah - Nick did feel… hard. He felt good. Luke wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick</span>
  </em>
  <span> too though, he didn't want Caleb. His dick wasn't getting the message apparently, straining against the cockring when Nick's fingers poked at it. Caleb raised an eyebrow when he felt the ring locked around Luke's dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get the fuck out of Nick," Luke asks - more like pants - when Caleb sneaks a hand under his shirt and wow Nick's hands feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn't be weak though - not now. Not when Nick is in danger. Not when Julie's in danger. Caleb slaps Luke's thigh and his legs spread further apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make me," Caleb whispers into Luke's ears  before leaving behind a hickey right underneath his earlobe. Luke moaned and fell forward, Caleb used Nick's hands to catch him. "That's right baby, remember the dressing room? You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your silly little friends can try to stop me," he snaps his fingers and Luke's pants disappear, revealing his dick straining against the cockring. "But you won't let them will you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke says when Caleb drags his fingertip down from the base of his cock all the way up to the head. Taking a few deep breaths to center himself Luke glares at Caleb with as much hatred as he can. He wraps his hand around Caleb's wrist then poofs them both back to the studio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Not Nick says, sounding slightly surprised. His voice was weird. Like a mixed version of Nick's and Caleb's voice was put on a cassette tape and someone put it in Nick's voice box. Luke gave up on following Julie's rules - he'll get punished for it for sure but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He drops the cockring on the ground at his side then mimicks Caleb's creepy ass foot pattern as he walks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll make you a deal," Luke says darkly as he straddles Nick, pining him to the couch. "If I 'make you' get out of Nick you leave us alone. All of us. Anyone we talk to, anyone we consider family, and you free Willie." He adds on, he'll hate himself later for saying it but Alex deserves to be happy. Caleb cocks Nick's eyebrow and his hands grip Luke's thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What an interesting proposition," Not Nick says, biting back a moan as Luke already starts his plan, pulling off Nick's shirt and tossing it behind him. "If you think you can fuck me out of your boytoy I will leave you and your friends alone, as well as free William." He says, sounding more like Nick's voice already. Luke slides two of his fingers into Nick's mouth and orders Caleb to suck them while he grinds down onto Nick's dick. His free hand is roaming Nick's chest, flicking a nipple every so often just so Caleb moans, letting Luke slide his fingers in deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ghn, uhggn," Nick says, gagged by Luke's fingers. Luke can already see the purple disappearing but it's not enough. He has to know Caleb's out of Nick's head for real. Luke pulls his fingers out of Nick's mouth and fumbles for his pants zipper, pulling them down before repositioning Nick on the cocktail table like a rag doll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Caleb," Luke says, using their belts to tie Nick's legs in place. "What did you say?" He peeks up from between Nick's legs to see Not Nick glaring daggers at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you think I can't take more than a finger -" Caleb starts before Luke cuts him off and inserts a second finger without warning. Luke bites into Nick's thighs, leaving hickies behind in mirroring places. "Lucas," Caleb hisses, he reaches his hand down to grip tightly on the roots of his hair but Luke doesn't let up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He instantly slides in a third, scissoring Nick's wet hole open so he's stretched enough to take him entirely. Luke licks at Nick's balls, taking his dick into his mouth as he works his fingers into his ass. "You still here?" Luke asks when he finally fits his entire fist into Nick's asshole. Nick doesn't answer but when Luke looks up and is still met with that smug smile he knows Caleb's still around. He pulls his fist out and pulls off of Nick's dick, lining his own right up to his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Caleb asks with a cackle, then Luke shoves his hips in balls deep and the ghost gasps. Luke rests his hands on Nick's nipples as he starts fucking into him hard and fast on the cocktail table. "Lucas - fuck Luke what's -" Nick asks and Luke can see it in his face, when Caleb starts losing hold on his friend. Luke squeezes both nipples at the same time as he rolls his hips into Nick so he can hit the right spot. Nick moans in pleasure and spreads his legs open wider. Luke grins down at Caleb wickedly and keeps hitting Nick's prostate harder than he did the previous time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get - out - of - my - friend," Luke says between each balls-deep push. Nick's crying a little bit but Luke doesn't let up, refuses to, until he sees Caleb's cloud of magic rise out of Nick's mouth and float over them. Caleb's magic disappears into the air and Luke fucks Nick until they both orgasm just in case. "You're going to be okay," Luke promises, leaning down to kiss Nick sweetly as he grabs a handful of tissues to start wiping him down. He kisses Nick's forehead and his nose and his hickies as he undoes their belts around his ankles, letting Nick curl up into a ball of tears and dried cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why me?" Nick asks, his voice broken and shattered. He looks to Luke with sad, darkened eyes. "Why me?" Nick sniffles, and Luke gently brushes away his tears for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Luke murmurs back. "Do you want -"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My room," Nick begs, still shaking like a leaf after the orgasm. "Please?" And fuck those eyes… Luke knew he was so screwed. Nick was going to be able to work him over worse than Reggie can. Nodding Luke gathers Nick up with his arms and poofs them both to the room he imagines Nick's being. When his feet hit solid ground Luke instantly carries Nick to his bed, only to find Nick has an iron like grip. "Don't go." Nick pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to," Luke whispers, kissing Nick's nose with a small watery smile. Nick shakes his head and refuses to let up his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No stay, please Luke? We can talk… tomorrow… but I just need… I need warmth right now," Nick manages to croak out and who was Luke to deny him that? With a sigh Luke flops onto Nick's bed and Nick instantly curls into him, snuggling into his chest. It's funny, Luke things as he combs his fingers through Nick's hair. He's almost like Reggie after a scene, maybe a little bit of both of them. "Thanks," Nick whispers, his voice soft against Luke's skin. "For saving me." Luke grips onto Nick tighter as they both try to fall asleep in each other's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how much time has passed the next time Luke wakes up, Nick still pressed into his chest. He cranes his neck to check the time - </span>
  <em>
    <span>10:30pm.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck, Julie and Reggie were going to kill him. If Alex doesn’t get to him first… but Nick really does have a comfortable bed. Luke smiles down at Nick and kisses the top of his head, brushing his hand through Nick’s hair gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the telltale </span>
  <em>
    <span>woosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a ghost entering the room echoes in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looks up to see who it was, Luke’s eyes meet Reggie’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you just wanted to fuck you could’ve said so this morning…” Reggie says flatly, eyeing Nick who’s now sort of whimpering in his sleep. Luke can’t leave Nick but he wants to hug Reggie. Reggie who’s eyes shine with tears when he looks at them both lying in the same bed. Reggie hiccups and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luke screwed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie please,” Luke begs, sitting up but not getting up. “You don’t understand it was Caleb he -” Nick whimpers at the name and latches onto Luke tighter. Reggie’s nose sniffs and he wipes his face with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at practice tomorrow. Alex is back by the way - </span>
  <em>
    <span>back </span>
  </em>
  <span>back.” Reggie says curtly. Luke hesitates then he asks,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ - He’s fine. Willie broke up with him. I took care of him. Because apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were too busy taking care of a complete stranger.” Reggie says. Luke feels Nick flinch in his sleep and can’t help but kiss the top of his head, softly rubbing his arm to comfort him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should leave.” Luke says quietly, pulling Nick closer. “He’s having a nightmare,” he says, nodding at Nick. Reggie stares at Luke in disbelief, then he bends down and picks up the cockring discarded on the ground from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t the only one.” Reggie says before disappearing in a cloud of color. Luke takes a few deep breaths before snuggling back into Nick, pressing soft kisses along his collarbone until he falls back into a dreamless sleep. Luke was going to have hell to pay, sending Reggie back to the studio in tears… but Nick… Nick didn’t have anyone. No one who counted. Luke just wanted to make sure he was okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave reviews! I love hearing from you guys.</p><p>I have a tumblr for JatP NSFW stuff now!</p><p>@look-i-have-no-shame</p><p>the url seemed fitting :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get dramatic, Reggie gets possessive over Alex, and Julie decides to help the boys get their shit together because they are dumbasses.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi hi I'm back bitchessss.</p><p>I'm gonna explain a little more about their dynamic, which has changed since I first started this fic (I'll edit first two chapters eventually)</p><p>Julie is a dom through and through. She mainly acts as Luke's dom during this fic but will not hesitate to take her boys down a few pegs if she needs to.</p><p>Luke is a switch, which means he'll sometimes act as a dom or sub depending on who he's with. He subs for Julie and Reggie but doms for Nick (and Alex but that's complicated).</p><p>Alex is a subby sub bio. He used to be Reggie's sub in their 90's dynamic but he left the boys for Willie. Which Reggie was aware of.</p><p>Reggie is a switch when he needs to be but mains as a dom during this for anyone who needs a little extra love. He's a soft dom who shows more in caring for his subs in aftercare than punnishment. He only subs for Luke (and julie but only if Luke makes him which almost never happens).</p><p>Nick is a sub and is Luke's sub. Which means angst and miscommunication galore in upcoming chapters &lt;33.</p><p>I'm trying to get a better handle on the direction of this fic now that I'm back. Still no updating schedule though, this is just smthn I'm doing for fun for one of my friends.</p><p>Comments are welcome!</p><p>Enjoy,</p><p>Hailey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Reggie landed back into the studio three seconds after he caught Luke in bed with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nick</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people, his mind split into two - half of him wanted to be there for Alex. Yeah, they said their relationship - as fucked up as it was - was open for other people to join in but typically </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to sit at the table for that discussion. “Lex, it’s okay baby. Look Reggie’s back wi -” Julie’s voice says before she cuts herself off, obviously having realized Reggie returned home alone. “Reggie where’s…” Julie starts before trailing off at Reggie’s curt headshakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later,” Reggie promises, kneeling in front of Alex. “Hey, Lex it’s Reg I’m back.” Reggie says, reaching his hand out hesitantly. “It’s going to be alright,” he says as he quietly settles onto the ground next to Alex, wrapping his arms around him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to be fine,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reggie says, slipping some Dom into his voice. It seems to be enough to pull Alex out of his daze enough to realize he’s in the room. Reggie tried to ignore the guilt twisting into his heart, Luke didn’t deserve that… Reggie was just - </span>
  <em>
    <span>AlexAlexAlexAlex.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I - Reg?” Alex asks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reggie wants to kill whoever managed to hurt his baby so much. Pushing his anger aside Reggie plants a firm kiss to Alex’s head and holds him close. “Reg I don’t know what I did… we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Things were fine… and then he just… disappeared…” Alex says between heart wrenching sobs that clenched at Reggie’s chest. Goddamnit Reggie did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to deal with a dropping Alex alone. Where the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Luke? Tabling his anger - it wouldn’t help Alex right now - Reggie turns his attention to Julie, who was hovering nearby in case they needed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jules, he needs you,” Reggie says, looking at her standing by the piano. Because throughout everything it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> who brought them all together. Julie who kept them safe, who helped them defeat Caleb, who they could always go to if they had questions about life in modern day society or just… anything… She looked out of place, awkward. Reggie didn’t like it. Julie never had to be awkward, not with them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie,” he says when Alex starts crying again. Reggie’s heart Julie instantly kneels on Alex’s other side, tracing shapeless patterns along his back, whispering sweet nothings into Alex’s ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay Alex,” Julie whispers, squeezing the drummer’s hand. Reggie’s arms are wrapped around Alex’s waist, keeping him close. “Do… did Willie say anything about where he was going?” She asks softly, rubbing her thumb across Alex’s knuckles. Reggie flattens his hands against Alex’s chest, pulling him so he’s sitting between his legs, his back pulled into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alex says shakily. He moves his head from the left to the right slowly, turning to bury his face into Reggie’s shoulder as another wave of tears crash through him leaving his body shaking. “He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Said goodbye and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reggie thought as he held his crying sub in his arms. He knew that Willie and Alex had something special - their bond was stronger than anything he’s ever seen before. The fact that something could’ve just… pulled Willie away from Alex like that… Reggie wraps his arms around Alex tighter. Physical affection always seemed to work best on Alex whenever he dropped, and knowing Alex was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span> helped Reggie keep his dom under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure this out,” Reggie says, mimicking the words he said to Luke earlier that week. “We’re always going to be here for you ‘Lex.” He promises, kissing Alex on the neck, lightly peppering kisses along his collarbone. Just like when they were alive the first time Alex’s eyelids flickered with every kiss Reggie gave him, his breathing evening out and his body relaxing under Reggie’s carefully placed touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie, is this really the - he’s… sleeping…” Julie says, sounding surprised. Reggie was just glad the old trick still worked, Alex always fell asleep after soft snuggles and assurances. “Reg… what’s going on with him?” Julie asks quietly. “I’ve never… I’ve never seen something that intense before…” Julie trails off and shifts awkwardly, scratching her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called subdrop,” Reggie says, easily picking Alex up and carrying him over to lay him on the couch. Once Alex was settled Reggie climbed into the couch next to him and Alex latched onto him like a koala, wrapping his arms and legs around Reggie’s chest. Reggie glanced at Julie and could tell she was still confused. “How much do you know? About all of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asks, gesturing vaguely around the studio. Julie drags a stool over to sit near them, reaching out to pet Alex’s hair as she thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About the Dom/Sub stuff?” She asks, and Reggie nods in response. He’s staying quiet, giving her time to think of a real answer. Shaking her head Julie says, “not a lot. Just what you guys have shown me - I know about the kinks and the contracts but… this is… new…” Julie says, nodding at Alex sleeping peacefully, wrapped around Reggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s what I figured. You know you’re a dom at least so that’s good - I’m assuming you figured out through Flynn or Carrie?” He asks, knowing of her past relationships with them. Julie nods slowly and smiles bittersweetly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carrie and I butted heads too much and Flynn was too…” Julie trails off and her nose blushes slightly. Reggie smiles at her and reaches out to hold her free hand. “Just… I didn’t want to hurt her even though she </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> put it in her contract.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too soft?” He asks her gently, Julie nods and gives him a grateful smile. “It’s okay. Sometimes Doms need more…” Reggie glances at Alex, “intensity. It’s a two way relationship.” Julie nods slowly, and he can tell she’s trying to follow it but explaining the dynamics is harder than actually experiencing them. “Alex used to sub with us,” Reggie says slowly, unsure of how much of their relationship the boys actually want Julie to know. Some secrets were meant to stay secret after all. “Which made things… interesting… Luke and I were already presented and established by the time we met Alex and the lucky fucker got two doms out of the deal.” He twists to kiss Alex’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two doms… isn’t Luke a sub?” Julie asks, honestly sounding interested in their relationship. Reggie shakes his head with a small smile. “I thought since he… you know… bottoms all the time he was one.” She sort of blushes and Reggie leans down to kiss her on the lips gently before pulling away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, we’re confusing. I’m a dom, Alex is a sub and Luke is…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone, fucking a new sub. Abandoning us. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“A switch,” Reggie settles on saying. Julie frowns, catching the gap in his words but she doesn’t call him on it. “He’s… complicated. It’s like being a sub and a dom at the same time.” He says carefully, in all honesty he doesn’t know how Luke deals with it all himself. He can barely being a dom half the time - if Reggie was a sub too… he shuddered at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds… stressful…” Julie says hesitantly. “But he’s only been a sub since we’ve started right?” She asks, leaning forward slightly. Her eyes are glimmering in the warm light of the sun and Reggie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you Jules. He feels safe with you.” Reggie says softly, placing his hand on her knee. “Safe to the point where he doesn’t have to overcompensate or compartmentalize. He can show you who he is without being afraid.” He rubs his thumb along her knuckles, leaning forward so their foreheads touch. “Thanks for that by the way,” Reggie whispers, kissing Julie on the nose. “I haven’t seen Luke let himself sub like this… it’s been awhile.” He lets out a little laugh. Alex shifts on the couch behind him, pressing his face into Reggie’s back. He mumbles something in his sleep and Reggie can barely make it out but he says the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luke</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy he feels safe with me,” Julie says quietly, gently playing with Reggie’s fingers in her hands. “Reg… where is he?” She asks, concern dripping in her voice and he feels like such an asshole for not telling her the second he landed in the studio. His mind was just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>AlexAlexAlex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that doesn’t excuse him for not telling Julie where her sub was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At Nick’s…” Reggie says quietly. “I… overreacted… I hope…” He dropped her hands and ran his own through his knotted up hair. “He was sleeping in the same bed with Nick… naked… well - half naked. And Jules he - the cockring was on the ground. I think Luke fucked Nick…” He says slowly. He knows he sounds insane but hey - being a half undead ghost or whatever means his entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> is insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reg that’s…” Julie lets out a forced sounding laugh. “That’s pretty incriminating. I didn’t even know he liked Nick - or that Nick liked Luke for that matter.” Reaching up with the back of his hand Reggie dries the tears pooling in his eyes. “Did he talk to you about it? Usually we have the table meeting before we welcome new people into our dynamic. That’s for a reason.” She says and Reggie swallows thickly when he nods in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. I said I’d be fine with it… I guess I just didn’t realize he meant… </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Our dynamic is open - we aren’t exclusive by any means. When he said he liked Nick I guess I just thought…” Reggie lets out his own shaky laugh, and reaches out to wrap his hand around Alex’s wrist gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought Luke meant for Nick to be welcomed into </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> dynamic. Not for him to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you.” Luke’s voice says, cutting into Julie’s. Reggie snaps his head up and sure enough standing in the center of the studio was Luke. He was wearing a Los Feliz lacrosse hoodie, and sweatpants that definitely weren’t his. But Luke was back in the studio. “If you just let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>explain</span>
  </em>
  <span> -” Alex shifts on the couch and Luke glances at him, his eyes flickering in concern. Reggie growls slightly, glaring at Luke with narrow eyes. Luke takes a step back when Reggie sits back on the couch and starts carding his hand through Alex’s hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to calm him back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” Julie says, jumping from the stool and standing between them. “Let’s just all settle down yeah? Luke go to my room. I’ll meet you there.” She orders and Luke follows it without hesitation - or at least Reggie hopes he followed it. “And you,” Julie says, rounding back on Reggie. “Make sure Alex is taken care of okay?” She asks softly, running her hand through Reggie’s hair. “I know things look… hard… right now. We’re going to get through this, stand tall yeah?” She asks, laughing at her own joke. Reggie nods, resting his head into her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah stand tall,” Reggie says matching her laugh with a chuckle of his own. Alex’s face scrunches up in his sleep so Reggie pulls off his shirt so they can feel each other’s bodies pressed against each other. He wraps Alex up in his arms tightly and burrows his face into the drummer’s shoulder. Julie reaches her own hand out and gently traces her fingertips along Alex’s bare arm. Reggie can feel Alex relax just from the simple touch, his breathing already returning to it’s non anxious state. “I’ve got him Jules,” Reggie promises. He tears his eyes away from the sleeping sub to look at Julie. “Please make sure Luke’s okay?” He asks her, his eyes wide open and pleading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Julie promises, reaching out to ruffle Reggie’s hair and pressing a firm kiss at the top of both of their heads. “I’ll be back down with him after we’re done talking. I’m sure there’s an explanation for what you saw.” She swallows thickly and Reggie can tell she’s started to doubt Luke too. Reggie reaches out and squeezes her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you got this. You’re Julie Molina!” Reggie exclaims, kissing her knuckles. “Nothing can stand in your way. Make sure our boy is okay and then we can all have a talk yeah?” He asks, gently brushing his hand through Alex’s hair again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We probably need it,” Julie says with a nod. She kisses Reggie’s forehead one last time before leaving them alone in the studio, the door sliding shut behind her. Once they were alone Reggie shut off the lights and curled back up around Alex, pressing them together as closely as possible. Reggie nuzzled into the nape of Alex’s neck, peppering kisses along the surface and maybe leaving behind a few hickies as he goes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were all going to get through this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing bad was going to happen to his loves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not if Reggie had anything to say about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on Tumblr now! @look-I-have-no-shame</p><p>The url seemed fitting.😂😂😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julie and Luke have a much needed talk, motivations and realizations come to light and Julie begins to plot Things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After making sure her boys were okay Julie grabbed clothes and got dressed then she backed out of the studio. She closed the doors, giving Reggie a small understanding smile then ducks back into her house. Hopefully Luke listened to her and was waiting up in her room for her. She stopped to tell her dad not to bother her then crept to her door. "Luke, you in there?" Julie asks, knocking on the door with the back of her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mumbled whisper of "no" was her response and Julie chuckled. She quietly tiptoed into the room, letting the door click shut securely behind her. Luke was lying on her bed face down, still missing a shirt. His face was pressed into her pillow stack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luke," Julie says with a sigh as she sits on the bed next to him. One of her hands reach to gently massage his shoulders. "Come on sweetheart, talk to me." Luke sniffs and keeps his face in her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I - complicated. It's very… complicated." Luke's voice grumbles as he peels his face out of the pillow. “I don’t…” he whines and presses his face into her shoulder. Julie instantly wraps her arms around him and holds him close as his cries wrack through his body. She presses her face into his hair, rubbing circles against his back with the palm of her hand. His breath hitches and Luke’s entire body shakes as he crumbles and whines - it feels like hours pass by by the time he’s able to breathe regularly again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for you Luke,” Julie whispers calming and reassuring words into his ear as he cries into her shoulder. “I’ve got you bubba, never gonna let you go.” She holds onto Luke tightly, letting him nuzzle into the nape of her neck as he just absorbs her into his chest, pulling her in for a warm, reassuring hug. “I love you,” she promises. She kisses the top of Luke’s head. “No matter what happened with Nick I love you.” As Luke’s shakes start to slow down and his breathing is slower, long deep breaths from his chest instead of the hyperventilation from before. He swallows thickly and keeps her wrapped up in his arms, sitting in his lap as he tries to pull himself together on her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry boss,” Luke babbles quietly, strands of blubbering apologies escape through his lips, his tears staining his cheeks. He pulls out of her chest and looks at Julie and Julie? All she can do is reach for Luke again and gently reach out to cup his cheek with her hand, gently tracing her thumb along his collarbone. “You…” he sniffs and Julie wipes a tear away with her finger. “You shouldn’t have to deal with this.” He starts to close off, fold into himself and lean away from her touch. Julie however, is not in the mood for his emotionally compensated bullshit and scoots as close to Luke as she possibly can. She’s literally sitting in lap, their chests pressed against each other hand her legs straddling him on either side of his waist. Her legs knot behind him, trapping him in her hold - he could easily get out of it without even trying but right now Luke is just so… exhausted… he doesn’t want to try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Julie says with a small smile. She kisses him on the lips, then peppers his face with soft chaste love as she dries off his tears. “I don’t like it when you’re hurting and you don’t tell us. We just want you to be happy,” Julie promises. She hooks her arms over Luke’s shoulders and nuzzles their noses together with a smile, scrunching her face up. “Just talk to me, please? We’ll figure this out I promise. No one is breaking up with you.” She looks Luke in the eyes and Luke’s eyes well… he can’t bring himself to look at them for long so he flickers them down at their laps. “Hey, look at me Luke,” Julie gently coaxes him to tip his face to look at her. “When have I ever lied to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Luke says, gently wrapping his hand around hers, holding them in their laps. “I love you too Julie, I promise I -” he swallows thickly and clamps his jaw shut. Julie just smiles at him, her eyes filled with love and understanding. She leans forward to gently kiss him on the lips and his jaw loosens and his mouth opens a little bit to let her slide her tongue between his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fight for control for a little bit but Luke gives in and Julie’s tongue twists around his, slimy and hot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>comforting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She breaks the kiss and Luke whines a little at the loss of stimulation but Julie gently slides her thumb into his mouth and Luke sucks at it gratefully for a little bit. He’s always had a bit of an oral fixation, keeping things in his mouth just helped… soothe his anxieties. Usually he’d use Alex’s dick but now he doesn’t even have </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because Alex left them, and he loves Willie instead and - Luke cuts his chaotic thoughts off with another quiet whine and raises his hand to wrap his fingers around Julie’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Luke,” Julie nods and gently slips a second finger into his mouth, which Luke accepts with gently closed eyes. He breathes heavily through his nose as he gently sucks at her fingers, letting her experiment and move them around in his mouth. “Honey, do you think you can talk now?” She asks, gently combing her free hand through Luke’s hair. His eyes flutter at the touch and he leans into the hand. Luke’s own hands gently caress her hips, gently massaging her thighs - a silent urge for her to spread them open. Julie chuckles and then slides her hands out of his mouth, she wipes them clean on his jeans which - hot - but then she takes his hands back into hers and squeezes them both. “Just talk to me baby,” Julie says, her eyes wide and pleading and well… Luke was never able to defy Julie what she wanted for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a few shaky breaths, trying to figure out where to start. Luke leans forward to kiss Julie again instead, gently pressing their lips together. Julie chuckles warmly and tugs at the roots of Luke’s hair, which makes him whine but the hair tug is generally a silent warning. “I… I don’t know…” he blinks, looking at Julie as he twiddles their thumbs together. “I don’t know where to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Julie nods and returns to gently brushing Luke’s hair. “Why don’t you start with you boys?” She asks softly, “I still don’t fully understand everything… about all this yet.” A hint of guilt crosses Julie’s face and Luke kicks himself in his head because yeah, Julie </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> new to all of this. She got thrown into their dynamic twenty-five years too late to really, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand how they work. She’s been dealing with all of their shit and not one of them has checked up on her. God, Luke loves this woman so fucking much. He gives her a small smile and gently brings her knuckles to his lips, kissing each of them with great care and love in every peck of his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to be a short conversation,” Luke warns as he repositions them on her bed. He lays with his back against her headrest, Julie resting in his arms with his legs on either side of hers. He takes a few more minutes to organize his thoughts, letting Julie play with his fingers as he does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“If I asked questions would that make it easier?” Julie asks, gently kissing Luke’s cheek as she nuzzles into the nape of his neck. Luke blinks in confusion then dips his head to kiss the top of</span> <span>her head, smiling softly. “Just to start us off?” She squeezes his hand and he squeezes hers back. Luke shakes his head.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got this, just needed a few more minutes to sort of… think.” Luke brushes his thumb along the back of her hand, playing with the bracelets dangling from her wrist. He stops when he gets to the one with </span>
  <em>
    <span>L, R, A</span>
  </em>
  <span> beads into the pink, blue, and yellow threads. “You made a bracelet for us?” Luke asks her, gently fiddling with the small </span>
  <em>
    <span>L </span>
  </em>
  <span>bead between his thumb and forefinger. Julie nods, her hair tickling her chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did,” Julie says, like it wasn’t even something he should’ve questioned. “I have a Dad, Carlos, Mom, and Flynn bracelet. Why wouldn’t I have one for my boys?” She asks, her fingers tucking hair behind Luke’s ear. Luke smiles at her and hugs her close. “I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you. I can’t help if I don’t have the -” Luke sighs and nods, his hair flopping in front of his face with a boyish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ - The whole story I know Jules.” He takes her hands again and rests them on his chest so she could feel his heartbeat. After they all became human again - for the most part - Julie had taken to making sure their hearts were still beating whenever she could. Julie falls so all her weight presses into him and Luke appreciates it, relaxing into her pillows as their quiet breaths fill the air around them. “It was just Bobby and Reggie at first,” Luke starts off with saying, his thumb gently rubbing Julie’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby like, Trevor Bobby?” Julie asks, looking like it’s the weirdest thing she’s heard in her whole life. It probably was to be honest. “That’s so weird to think about,” she chuckles and flattens her hand against his chest, just over his nipple so she could rub it gently through his shirt. Luke lets out a little noise of surprise at the sensation but adjusts to it and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It definitely is,” he squeezes her hand. Luke sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “So it started with Bobby and Reggie, all the super intense BDSM shit I mean.” Julie stretches her neck to kiss his chin. “And it was the nineties so there wasn’t a whole lot about sex safety or anything like that. Our sex talk consisted of our health teacher using a balloon and pretending it was a condom with a cucumber and that was it.” Julie’s giggle fills the air and he can feel her smile into his shoulder. Luke snorts, “laugh about it now but…” his cheeks flush bright red. “I walked in on them in the studio one day and that’s something I’m never going to be able to unsee. Ever.” Luke squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head as if he’s trying to shake the memory out of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like, walked </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> on them?” Julie asks after her fit of giggles dies down. She settles back into his chest, her fingers sliding under his shirt and her fingernails gently gliding up and down his ribs. He takes a shuddering breath and nods, blinking hard as he tries to </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his story. She pinches his nipple and he gasps, the motion sending a shot of horny straight to his dick. He whimpers as Julie continues to explore his chest under his shirt and his hips hitch upward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jules</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please?” He asks, his eyes asking for her to let up, just for now. Julie blinks up at him and flicks his nipple which earns a sharp inhale of breath from Luke, but she does stop attacking him, at least for now. Her hands lower to rest on his hips, rubbing along his upper thighs. “Thanks love,” Luke kisses her lips softly with a smile on his own face. He brushes a hand through her hair as he continues with his story. “So yeah at the time I was with Lex, and we fooled around before sure, but nothing as intense as what we do now. It was all very vanilla.” Julie snorts and licks up the length of Luke’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> vanilla Luke,” Julie says adoringly as she sucks a little on his earlobe. Luke rolls his eyes and readjusts the position of his arms so they’re both lying more comfortable on the bed. He takes a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth, before he continues. Luke swallows, the sound thick in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so Alex and I were a thing and Bobby and Reggie were a thing - and they were into all the kinkiest shit you could ever imagine.” Luke whimpers when Julie bites a light hickey on his neck, tilting his head to give her a better vantage point. “And I guess one day we all kind of just… had sex at the same time? Or like together in the same room? It was all very confusing and half the time I didn’t know which way was up.” He pauses to see if Julie had any questions but she didn’t, so after another deep breath he kept going. “So by the time we straightened all our dynamics out… Alex was my dom, Reggie was Bobby’s, and we all figured we could do whatever we wanted as long as it was with each other - and that we would talk before we brought someone new into our dynamic.” Julie nods, processing all the information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reggie told me something similar, before I came out to find you. He’s with Alex now, he said Alex did something called subdropping?” Julie asks and Luke stills, his breathing slowly getting shorter and quicker. “Hey, Luke it’s okay,” Julie promises she kisses the corner of Luke’s lips and attaches herself to him, trying to help him calm down. “It’s okay, you’re doing so good baby.” Her words filled his mind and all he can think about was </span>
  <em>
    <span>being good for her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just wanted to be good for them. He couldn’t even do that. “Whatever you’re thinking right now stop it,” Julie flicks Luke’s earlobe and he winces, yelping in protest. “We all love you Luke, and I’m pretty sure we all love each other.” She nuzzles into Luke’s arm and wraps it around herself. Luke nods, his breathing back under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he blinks as he looks down at her. “Yeah you’re right.” He takes a shaky breath and laughs weakly. “So anyways,” he sighs and decides to continue with the very short lived timeline of Sunset Curve’s relationship. “The four of us went strong for a full year, and well… all good things end eventually so we were going to celebrate the anniversary after the Orpheum debut.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Julie sits up and pulls out of Luke’s chest so she can turn and look at him in the eyes. “Luke,” she says, her voice thick with sadness and her eyes slowly filling with unspilt tears. Luke shakes his head and smiles softly back at her. His hand reaches out for her cheek, and she easily leans into the touch. “I’m so sorry,” she whispers, her hand finding his free one. “You guys were really, really happy.” Julie’s voice sounds so sad, and Luke decides then and there that if anyone ever makes Julie sad again he would tear them a new one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay now though,” Luke promises, hugging her tightly. “For the most part at least…” He sniffs and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. Luke presses a firm kiss to the top of Julie’s head and gives her a few more minutes to process everything before he begins again. “So… So yeah, Alex was my dom and Reggie had Bobby as his sub and everything was going so well for us… but then we died.” He sniffs, burying his nose into her curls. “And Bobby well… he didn’t die, and obviously Trevor didn’t wanna keep the relationship up with Reggie cause that would just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He shudders at the mere thought. “So I got together with Reggie and Alex after we died, for a week or two at least…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then Alex found Willie?” Julie asks softly, when Luke chokes on his words. His tongue sticks to the back of his throat when he talks. Luke nods, a quiet whine escapes his throat and Julie softly runs her hand through his hair to keep him calm. God he loves her, so, so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex found Willie,” Luke nods. His voice is dry and thick with sorrow and loss. “And I let him go because he loves Willie, he really does Jules. And it wouldn’t have been fair of me to keep Alex to myself if he wanted someone else.” Julie looks at Luke sadly and kisses his lips softly. “I love Reggie, I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> do but he’s just… he couldn’t give me what I wanted - needed. Not what I wanted for real. And I know Reggie loves me as much as I do him but I don’t give him what he needs either…” Julie just watches Luke as he slowly starts to turn his composure into babble. “I love them both, so so much it hurts but I just - I was missing something…” He sniffs and lets Julie pull him into her chest. The air between them was heavy with silence and loss and then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caleb possessed Nick.” Luke says, like he’s first processing it, his eyes blinking and fluttering in confusion. “He - he possessed Nick… and I didn’t want you to loose anyone else so I… I saved Nick, because there wasn’t a lot of time left.” Julie’s eyes widen in shock, her mouth open but then she closes it again. She does that a few times before she swallows thickly and leans forward to kiss Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking on Caleb was stupid,” Julie scolds with a watery smile. She whacks his shoulder and he winces. “I’m happy you made it back to us though. And Nick… Nick is…” Julie trails off, unsure of what she’s trying to ask. Luke holds her close in his arms, letting her snuggle into his chest again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay I think… I... “ Luke swallowed thickly and sniffled. “I think I wanna be his dom I - I don’t know what’s happening.” Luke whines again and Julie’s fingers brush through his hair automatically. “I don’t know what’s happening to me. I just…” Light tears roll down the corner of his eyes. “I don’t know.” He finishes lamely, his eyes staring at their laps instead of looking at Julie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to figure this out Luke,” Julie promises. She kisses him deeply on the lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth briefly. “I’m not going to let you guys be emotionally repressed dumbasses for much longer.” Luke lets out a noise of protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We’re pretty cute emotionally repressed dumbasses if I do say so myself,” Luke eyes Julie with a cocky smile and slides his hands up her inner thigh, gently brushing along her folds. Julie’s breath stutters but she shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not today Luke,” Julie says and Luke settles for resting his hands on her thighs. “Just… just wanna  be with you okay?” She looks at him and he nods in response. Julie leans forward and kisses him on the nose. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave reviews! I love hearing from my readers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>